New Afrikan Covenant
The New Afrikan Covenant (A.K.A Freeland or the Black Mekka) is a post-war nation centered in the Alabama wasteland. It is dedicated to the protection and prosperity of Afrikans and the complete destruction of slavery. History Pre-War Alabama, Mississippi, Arkansas, Tennessee, The Carolinas, all the way up to Maryland. In times past these areas used to known as the Black Belt. Though initially, this was a reference to the dark rich soil in the region, eventually it became more about the color of the people you'd often see down there. Stolen from Mama Afrika to work the fields of Cotton, Tobacco, Indigo, and Rice for the rich whites that owned plantations. Then even after they were freed they were mistreated, beaten, killed, forced to be second class solely for being who they. They made sacrifices, lives were lost and cities burned to gain those victories. And after that fight ended there would be another, and another, forever and ever. Oppression, endless struggle, little victories, and large defeats, and a strange tragic sense of beauty. This was the history of blacks in the south before the bombs dropped, nothing more nothing less. The South was their beloved home, the stronghold of their culture, but also their worst enemy. That's why when the bombs dropped and the fire reigned and the men with shackles came, they weren't surprised. Post-War Nuclear Fire & Rusted Chains (2077-2134) The Deep South, as poor as it was, was struck less by the bombs than most areas. Yet where the Chinese used fewer bombs, the ones they fired were aimed to kill. In Alabama cities like Birmingham, Tuskegee, Montgomery, Tuscaloosa, all set up in flames. While the capital of Black America, Atlanta, was blasted to oblivion in Georgia. Urban blacks died in droves alongside white counterparts, too poor and too unconnected to afford fancy bunkers or retreats. Meanwhile in more rural areas radiation turned the once beautiful foothills and babbling rivers of the Yellowhammer state into desiccated, sick wasteland. Yet in time, the fires died down, and the radiation became tolerable, and slowly things became livable once more. Scared and scattered, the ancestors of the Covenant slowly emerged back into the wasteland, only to find more challenges on the Horizon. After all, now that things were at least somewhat livable...people had time to think about whose fault this all was. Unfortunately for many, that meant finding an ethnic scapegoat. Scared and angry and looking for someone to blame, some enraged whites in the south fell back on ancient habits. Mobs began to form, grumbling about rounding up the undesirables, the mutants, the negroes, and the jews. Strange fruit hung from the warped trees of Alabama for the first time in over a century. The message was clear, in the Yellowhammer Wasteland, only the white man was welcome. The collapse of society brought out the worst in the south, and slavery was no exception. By January of 2086 ideas began to float around about 'bringing back the old ways' and 'putting the negroes back in their place'. And while others found the ideas deplorable, they weren't going to argue with men who had guns and hammers and cold flinty eyes. Within a few years plantations reminiscent of those that dotted the antebellum south began to spring up, blacks and other minorities forced at gun or blade point to work the fields for what meager crops would grow. Yet undoubtedly the worst of all these were the Jail Farms, former state penitentiaries turned fortress plantations. There in the shadow of the prison towers, slaves were dressed in old jumpsuits and lorded over by 'Warden Lords' who commanded bands of heavy-handed overseers. Burning in the sweltering Alabama sun, the enslaved would work from sun up to sundown, then be stuffed into cramped cells for the night. When their backs eventually broke under the strain of the work, they'd be whacked with a shovel and thrown into one of the 'Darkie holes' that often sat on the edge of the plantation. All the while, their labor made those who held the chains rich, prestigious, and powerful. The Red Tail Rebellion (2130-2134) For over half a century this system, as heavy-handed and as cruel as it was, simply worked. Through complex systems of control and brutish displays of force, the enslaved were made to listen to their masters, and aside from a few swiftly put down revolts, did so. The malignant cancer that was the slave trade seeped through the very veins of Alabama and permeated near every part of wasteland life. Yet ever so slowly the seeds for its destruction, and of the founding of a new order, began to take root. Culture Government Military Economy Category:Groups Category:Alabama Category:Communities